Night Two: Fear and loathing in turtle town
~Yokai theater~ Meek: H-hey, Bake! Is it ok if you don't pull me into circumstances? Bake: No. Meek: Nyoro~n (End) ----- Location:west blue, one liferaft (two occupants) Time: 3 days since escaping the Full force "Hey meek... how much water do we have left?" "Uhhh... We don't... you din't pack any..." "Oh ya..." Bake looked over to his companion, who looked just like how bake felt. While neither had a very strong sense in direction, it didn't help that the whole journey was completely ab-libed. With no idea where there were going cupeled with the complete lack of supplies... "No... Were not going to die... NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" "Um... I din't say-" "Were Gona' find it kid, even if I hav' ta row with my own two paws!" Meek leaned over the side of the raft and vigorously draged both arms across the water. Ultimately, all the progress that was made was two feet in distance and pure exsastion. "... Never mind, we're gonna' die. You ok with that?". " Wh... yah. I could of sworn that the island was in the general vicinity, But now look at us... Sailing for days... without a sight of land...going to die without even looking at half shell island," Meek started to slump over form his seat as his eyes grew heavy. "No Cap, No Civilization, No...No...No..." "Big old dome mountain?" "Yah... Why say that?" Bake raised one paw towards the horizon. Meek lifted his body towards upwards over the side to see the most reassuring image he'd seen for weeks. A land mass could be seen over the horizon, with a dome shaped mountain dab smack in the middle, producing a steady passage of smoke. If the many tales his mother has told him were true, they had found it: Half-shell Island. ''"''Oh hey, we made it... wait-" but before meek could say another word, the boat jerked foward. Bake had already seized both of the boat's paddels and rowed with what strangth he had left. "Stop moaning, start rowing!" ----- Half shell island Population: 178 Home to a small town resting underneath a dead volcano, Half Shell Island is one of the least visted islands in the west blue, with ruffly 10 tourists and/or seamen walking on shore per year. The locals are not botherd by this and perfer to live a quite life and can make by from what little money they gather and whatever they fish. However, there will always be something that might interupt this grand plan... ----- Turtle soup cafe, early morning ----- "That right, Keep your hands where I can see them. No one try any funny business". The staff and customers of the turtle soup cafe were curently huddled on one side of the cafe. Keeping watch was a man wereing a bandana and brandishing a longsword, while one of his conpanions was going though the moneybox and the other was keeping watch by the door. The watchman looked over for a moment to glance over oppisite the crowd, to find a man eating from a bowl. "Hey, are you deaf? He said go over or we'll run cut you down the middle!" "Oh, really, your going though all this trouble filping over a dinner, threatening these folks, and interupting breakfast just for some couple 100 Belly in a rusty box?" asked the old man in the courner. "Please, sir," said a man in a apron. "I think these guys are serious." "It's 8:00 am, and far be it from me to go against my eating schedule." the old man tilted the bucket hat on his head upwards, in order to meet the eyes of the other partys in the room. But before the conversation could continue, the doors of the resturante opend wide, and what came out thouse doors made human inside stop in there tracks . Twice the size as any human there, covered in fur, and carring a limp body underneath, a strange creature came though completly impacial to whatever was happening beforehand. "What the criminy is that?!" The watchman lost any bravery he had before and made a break for the door. Unfortunetly, he was quickly trampled the other thiefs and hostiges. soon all that was left inside the resturante, was Bake, the unconscious body of Meek, a chef who was still frozen in fear, and Cap, who was hopeing that he would be able to get his entree. "Hey, can we -" "AH!" The chef fell backwards before regaining his composer. "Y-yah?" "... Can we get some service"? "Uh... sure"? ~~YN~~ "Hey nerd, wake up." The last thing meek remembered from his time asleep was being in the backyard with his brother and mother. Anything else was quckly dashed away into a void of darkness. Then, slowly opening his eyes, the real world cameback to him, with the all to real 500 pound feline looming over him and a collection of foodstuffs between then. "Guess who scored some meals?" the muffled way bake had said that suggested that he had already helped himself. "Wha... food...bake ho-?" but before the could continue, a large strak enterd his mouth. "You can thank me later." said Bake, as Meek started choking. Meanwhile on the otherside of the cafe, the chef was talking with his only other patrient. "I can't belive it, some monster comes into the shop carriying what looks to be a corpse, and you go on and continue to eat your soup. Nothing ever suprises you, gramps." "I guess that just comes with old age: you've seen one crime against nature you've seen them all. Anyway, 1,000 beli for the meal?" The man in the bucket hat stould up and took out his walet, that is, up until he looked over his shoulder. Up until he saw the the boy who was eating some cabobs. Up until he was the unique curl of the boys hair... "Cap, Are you ok?" It was his worst fears fully relized. After years of trying to forget about the past, changeing his name, and avoiding any attemps of comunicateing with that woman, some kid who most be related to his old captain comes waltzing into his life again. And to top it all off, the chef just said his name. "Cap?" the cat and the fomer cabin boy looked over towards the shell shocked sea vet. Cap took out a uncounted amount and ramed it onto the desk. Then with the agaility one would not expect from an old man, he took off towards in hopes of escapeing though the back exit. "Hey wait! We want to talk!" Meek cryed out. "Bake, we have to go talk to him!" "Right!" "After we pay the bill, of course..." Meek rummaged though the pockets of his coat in hopes for any lose change. "Are you for real? That guy be out of here in a matter o-", bake looked over to were the man named cap was, but he'd had already left, leaveing behind him a swinging screen dooe and money to pay for his meal. "Now see what ya made me do? There goes our ride, crew and all. " "Don't worry about it," said the chef washing the counter. "for one thing, your meals are on the house for stoping that store robbery back there. Secound, if your really in the mood to talk to cap, you'll find him at the grey house down the dirt road, last house on the left. Between here and there, he doesn't go out that much." "Wa-wait, what was that about a robbery?" Asked Meek. "Ugh, you see what I have to deal with? He always asks stupid questions like that. Why can't people just mind there own business." ~YN~ "... So what up with you and that old guy? Did you, like, set fire to his house or something?" It had been about half an hour since Meek and Bake left the diner, and haveing taken the back way, seemingly managed to avoid unwanted attention. With the town being so small, they were makeing great time and could see the outline of a weathered old house. "What? No, I-I never saw his face before, much less met him. I think he was a friend of my mom's dad, like a salior or something." "So you don't even know if he has a boat or not?" "Not really. H-hey, why do you want to find a crew anyway? W-want to start up, like, a fishing company of your own? Like, because cats like fish?" "Wow, simple and slightly raceist. I want to start my own crew of pirates. I've been doing a lot of traveling and thought that this place would suit my inner dream of getting rich off of other people." "Oh... then w-why don't you join up with my brother's crew. That way we could still see each other a- "Upupup! Sorry kid, but if there's going to be any sort of plans for my life, I'm going to make them, not some captain, not the goverment, and definately not humans. End of conversation." "B-but my brother a big shot-" "No serriously, shut up, were here." just as the cat said, they were both in small beach house, that stood between Shell island's vast cost and it's diminitive forest. "O-oh. I guess that's a reason why we should stop talking." Both them walked toward the doorstep, not knowing what to expect, be it a gunshot or a empty house. Bake took the incisive and knocked on the door. "Hey, we need someone who knows there way around the sea, So let us in." ... "I don't think he's home yet." Meek looked over his sholder. "m-maybe he's went off to someone elses house". The sound of wood buckling came in just as Meek was turning back. Bake was standing in the middle of the doorframe , splinterd pieces of wood around his feet. "B-b-bake, W-we cantjustbrakeandenteranotherguyshouse! I-I even sort of K-Know this guy" Meek faloowed after his companion, trying his beft not to upset the debree pile on the floor. "I heard the pitter patter of a lier inside, so Iet myself in. Besides, you never even met the guy in person, so it's all good." "T-th-that'snot the pi-!" Meek's eye wanderd for only a moment, but a monent was all he needed. In the liveing room stood a man hunched over a large breifcase filled to the top with tatterd hats, faded maps, and other odds and ends of a age long pass. From the look on his face, he was in deep shock or a state akin to death. "...a-are you Cap?" "My...door" End of night 3 Category:Yokai nights Category:Stories